Too Late
by Polo
Summary: *CHAPTER 8 UP!* Ok, first fic, be nice, please review, PG-just in case but it's pretty tame. This is a Ron-Hermione Romance fic in case your wondering.
1. Wait and wonder

Disclaimer: I of course don't own Harry Potter and relations. If I did I would be rich, famous and (pause for suspense) very, very happy.

So, this is my first fic-please be kind. I think maybe the words 'too fluffy' could be used to describe some of it-you decide. I'm begging on my hands and knees that someone will review or I won't know whether to continue or not. I think I'll keep it a Ron/Herm and maybe a bit of H/G, please review!

Lotty

x x x

TOO LATE.

Chptr 1.

Hermione was sitting by the common room fire late one night. Well actually it was 2.00 in the morning, but she had forgotten that.

As the glowing red and orange embers of the fire slowly died, her heavy eyelids slowly began to close.

* earlier * on *

'There she is. 

So beautiful, reading those massive books. Man, sometimes I think she was born in a library...'

A single strand of hair cascaded down Hermione's left cheek. 

She was just about to remove it when her hand came in contact with a soft, warm surface against her face, removing it for her.

"Too late," he whispered flirtily.

"Er....erm....thanks....I......er...." Hermione gaped and mouthed like a fish out of water, as a scarlet flush spread up her cheeks.

"Don't mention it,"he smiled back at her.

'That warm smile again, ahh, he's so cute when he smiles like that - wait a minute! This is Ron we're thinking about, Ron Weasley, like my best friend.........oh dear, I think I'm working too hard......but, you can't blame me after all that's happened........."

"Hey, what's the matter?"

Ron had only just noticed those big brown eyes fill with confusion, and became concerned.

"Huh?....oh........ nothing,"she replied and dismissed the question casually with her hand.

"Oh come on, Herm, something's up, I know it."

"What are you talking about?"

"You expect me to think nothing's happening? I've been your-" here he hesitated, "....friend, for over four years now, and you think I'm not gonna notice when your day-dreaming every five seconds. Geez, Hermione, you look like someone died."

Hermione turned a fuming shade of red and clenched her teeth tightly together like a predator that has just had it's prey stolen.

"What. Did. You. Say?" she whispered words of pure icy venom.

"Er....erm, I j-just said, did s-someone die? I didn't mean any-"

"YOU INSENSITIVE PRAT" Hermione bellowed to a suprised Ron.

"Wait!" he called after her as she ran out the portrait hole, angry tears streaming down her face.

But she was gone.


	2. Great escape

Chapter 2.

* 4 * hours * later *

"Harry, where could she be? We've looked everywhere."

"I dunno, Ron. Depends on what exactly you said to her."

"WHAT?! You're making it sound like she's the victim!"

"Well, let's face it, Ron, if we don't find her soon, she might just be that."

Harry and Ron briskly but soundly crept through a gloomy moonlit hallway lined with doors and entrances to other passages. 

They were under the invisibility cloak and were searching Hogwarts for Hermione.

"What, you mean something might have happened to her?" Ron paled.

"I dread to think, but we can't rule it out. Hey, Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"What exactly did you say to her?"

"Nothing!"

To this Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Nothing?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Oh, just some stuff 'bout what was the matter 'n' all."

"And you're sure that was it, not even anything small?"

"No......not really. I just told her she looked like someone had died and she just wen-"

Harry stopped dead in his tracks. This caused Ron to pull the cloak off him completely.

"Hey! Why the hell did you stop?"

"You idiot!"

"What?"

"Oh no, of course. You weren't at breakfast this morning."

"Yeah, what's so big about that?"

"And then you wouldn't have heard," whispered Harry, oblivious to Ron's questioning.

"What in the bloody name of Zonko's are you on about?" said Ron loudly.

But it was too loud.

"MIAOW" croaked a skinny ball of fur, it's sly eyes looking maliciously towards Ron.

"Harry, I have one really important word for you." rushed Ron's invisible voice.

"And what's that?" rushed a nervous looking Harry.

"RUN!"

"Too late," yelled Harry sprinting shortly ahead. 


	3. Lost and found

Chptr 3.

When they arrived back in the Gryffindor common room, out of breath and Hermioneless, Ron set off the same topic of conversation again.

"So, what exactly did I not hear at breakfast?"

"Well, someone did die," said Harry solemnly.

"At breakfast?" asked a puzzled Ron.

"No you idiot. Herm got a letter in the owl post."

"And?"

"Well-" he paused.

Ron gave him an encouraging look.

Harry quickly scanned the emptying room then bent his head low, so as to prevent curious ears and prying eyes.

"She got a letter addressed from Bulgaria. Turns out Krum's family got into the death eaters' bad books."

Ron's face, now devoid of emotion suprised Harry, but he continued anyway.

"Well, ya know when Voldemort (Ron flinched) became stronger last year, Krum's family, being the powerful people they were, decided to pick a bone with Crouch's cousin . Unfortunately, he just happened to be a death eater too."

"But why did the family want to have a go at Crouch's cousin in the first place?"

"I guess, they thought Krum could have been hurt really badly in the maze, maybe even killed."

"They were upset."

"Yeah, people do regretful things when they are upset," Harry sighed.

"Like Hermione?"

"I hope she's all right, wherever she is."

"Me too."

"So, what exactly happened? Did he....................die?" Ron gulped.

And much as he hated him, Ron was only jealous of Krum, he didn't actually despise him otherwise, even though he wouldn't admit this to himself.

Harry didn't answer.

"Oh.........but then who did she get the letter off?"

"He sent it just hours before he....."

"Oh.........." Ron repeated.

"And he knew he was gonna.....?"

"Yeah."

They sat in silence for about half an hour before they realised that they were the only ones in the common room.

"Well," declared Harry, "I really need to go to bed, Ron. I do have Quidditch practise at 5.30." he looked guilty at leaving an upset Ron and a lost Hermione.

"But I'll wait with you if you like!" he added hastily.

"Nah, go ahead. I'll just wait here for a while....." he replied miserably.

"You sure?"

"Yep."

"All right then. G'night."

"'Night."

Harry disappeared up the boys stairs after checking in one final glance that Ron wasn't going to commit suicide or anything while he was gone.

Ron heard the last of the retreating footsteps before he sighed. It was a chilly night so he decided to put a few coals on the dying fire. But there were none to be found.

"'Coz them stupid houselves do it," he muttered, irritated. "Houselves. Even those remind me of Hermione," he whispered.

His trail of thought was suddenly disturbed when he heard a creak and a soft patter of footsteps from the shadowed area of the room by the portrait hole.

"Hello?" he asked uncertainly.

"It's me Ron," replied a familiar girl's voice.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my God. Wherehaveyoubeen?I'vebeensoworried.Areyouok?MeandHarrywentlookingforyou.Whyareyoubacksolate?"

Ron said all this so quickly, it was hard for Hermione to catch all of it at once, but after a few seconds she understood and made an announcement.

"I think we need to talk."


	4. Tears of grief and make-up kisses

OH MYYYYYYYY GGGGOOOODDDDDD!!!!!!!

I LOVE YOU PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Well seeing that you want me to continue, I certainly will!!!!

I just wanna say a big big thanx to WEASLEYGRANGER, HERMIONE GRANGER CHICK, POTTERGIRL, RADICOOL, and BAO BLOSSOM for even reviewing and thanks for your advice bao blossom!

Chptr4.

"Really? Well I think we need to talk too," Ron said bossily with a frown embedded on his forehead.

Hermione gestured with her hand to a double seat directly opposite the glowing embers of the once roaring fire.

"Firstly," Hermione started slowly while sitting down, "You should know something about Victor."

"I know," Ron interrupted, following suite.

"About the death-eaters and his fam-" 

She was cut off by, "Yeah, Harry told me most of it."

"And about the letter?" she continued sadly.

"He said that Victor ( he didn't call him 'Vicky' for once ) wrote it just a few hours before, ya know..." Ron trailed off.

"Yeah, he was brave."

"Mmmm," Ron mumbled.

"Do you want to see it?"

"The letter? Yeah."

Hermione slowly tugged at a folded, tear-stained piece of crumpled parchment from inside her robe. She handed it to Ron who carefully opened it, so as not to rip the fragile message. It read:

Hermione,

I have wanted to do so much more with my life, some of it involving you. But now is not the time for regrets. My family and I are to depart soon, for good. You-Know-Who is coming for us. They upset Crouch's cousin, a death-eater. I'm so sorry you can't speak to me sooner, but we will meet again, sometime.

I will love you always,

V.K.

They sat in silence for a minute before Ron asked Hermione a question he had never dared ask before. (A.N. and no it's not 'will you marry me?' - They're underage!)

"Do you have feelings for him?"

"............"

"Herm, please..."

He took her hands in his and squeezed them gently for a second.

"Do you?"

She lifted her face slowly towards his, still holding hands, and looked him straight in the eyes.

"No."

"You d-don't?" he asked uncertainly.

"I don't."

She dropped her head again.

"Oh, Herm......hey come here," he said, opening out his arms, inviting her in them.

She rushed forward and buried her head on his shoulder as a burst-dam-flood of tears made their way to her already watery eyes.

They sat there for a few minutes, Ron cradling a weeping Hermione, occasionally whispering a soft, soothing, "Sshh, It's alright."

Eventually her tears subsided to momentary whimpers and sobs.

She began, "Oh look. I'm sorry, I've made your robes all wet."

She looked about ready to cry again, so he said quickly, "Oh never mind about that!"

"You sure?" she said, starting to cry again. 

"Anything for you," he smiled softly.

This just made Hermione cry harder.

"You're, *sniff* so good, *sniff sniff* to me, *sniff*."

That had to be one of the happiest and saddest days in Ron's life. 

Here he was alone, snuggled next to the girl of his dreams, head head lying on his shoulder and yet, she was so sad, he could feel the grief pouring out of her tears, onto him. Into him.

He knew now, that she had no feelings for Krum, but she was still very emotional about his death.

He turned his thinking towards Krum.

"Poor guy," he thought.

Eventually, she actually fell asleep on his shoulder. He looked at her face, her poor, tear-stained cheeks, now slightly rosy, and her soft, closed eyelids. When he was young, his mother had told him stories of characters in the same situation as him. The books would always have the same line, 'And as she lay on his shoulder, he had noticed how beautiful she was'.

He thought of that line as he looked down at her. She was not attractive in the ways models were, but instead had a natural beauty that didn't make her stand out but still made her different.

Later on that night, Ron awoke to the sound of a branch tapping against the window. He looked down to find a peaceful Hermione resting her head on his chest. He smiled fondly then moved cautiously so as not to awake her.

As he stood up he heard a soft moan behind him. For a second he thought she was sleeptalking, but she had actually aroused to the noisy branch as well.

"What time is it?" the brunette yawned.

"Erm...quarter to two," he replied, checking his watch.

"Were we asleep all that time?"

"Yeah, you liked?" he asked in a flirty manner.

"Did I," she said back just as teasingly.

It wasn't a question.

"Well I had better go to bed then," she sighed.

"Yeah, me too."

"Hey, Ron?" she asked, inching closer.

"Yeah?" he whispered.

She could feel his warm breath on her skin as he breathed.

"Thanks for tonight," she whispered back.

"Pleasur-" he was cut off by her warm lips on his for a second. They were gone as quick as they came.

"N-no, b-believe me," he started again, stuttering.

"It really was a pleasure."

She stared to giggle

"What's so funny?" he questioned, an amused smile playing on his lips.

She kissed him again, this time slightly longer.

"Nothing," she replied innocently.

"G'night."

"'Night."

*******************************************************

I LOVE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!thanx agen!


	5. On hands and knees

OK, peeps, this is a short one. Erm thanx for reviews everyone.

Nothing more, so on with the chapter!

^_^ Lotty

x x x 

Chptr 5.

Hermione suddenly opened her eyes. She was aware that she had been asleep only a few hours, as it was still dark inside the common room, but as she was wondering why she was there in the first place, the past events of earlier came flooding back.

"My God, did I actually kiss him?" she asked out loud to nobody in particular.

Not expecting an answer, she got up, rubbed her eyes and wearily made her way to the portrait hole. She desperately needed some thinking time so the only solution was to go for a walk. Closing the fat lady's portrait carefully, so as not to wake her, the brunette set off at a brisk pace in the shadows. Not bothering to light her wand, Hermione was deep in thought and was not looking where she was going. Abruptly, something hard hit her head and everything around her went wholly dark. 

She knew no more.

* * *

Harry set off down a long, dark hallway. Harry carried his Quidditch robes and Firebolt under his right arm. He smiled fondly as he remembered last year's triumph of the first task. All because of his trusty broomstick, he hadn't been burned or eaten to death by the dragon.

Harry was just coming around a passage corner when he suddenly toppled onto his hands and knees. There lying beside him was a human figure, a girl, judging by the long hair. She didn't move so he carefully rolled her onto her back. To Harry's shock, he recognised the face in the faint, rising sunlight. Fear snapped into his eyes and the colour rushed from his cheeks. He whispered one, solitary word.

"Hermione."

******************************************************

Don't ya just luv cliff-hangers! ^_^. 

Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lotty

x x x 


	6. For you and you only (Poetry from the he...

OK, sorry it's been so long guys and gurls-I've been really busy lately. I have a history project to be in for Monday, a music exam(grade 4) on Thursday and loads and loads of homework.

Thanx for reviewing and please bare with me while I try and write the next few chapters. You have to understand I'm making it up as I go along and I can only do that in my free time (or in my history lessons-hehehe ^_^ .)

Well, I can say this is one of my weaker chapters. I made up the poem/song myself in case you're wondering what kind of idiot wrote it. I'm not as happy with this chapter as I am with the others, but I'll leave that up to you to decide, so please review!!

Lotty ^_^

x x x 

Chptr 6.

Ron sighed. He had been waiting for ages outside the hospital wing. He had to see Hermione and he couldn't do that until he showed some kind of protest to get get inside.

He heard a key turning in the lock and the petite figure of Madame Pomfrey appeared in the doorway.

"If I have to tell you one more time Mr. Weasley, I will go spare, You can see your friend in twenty minutes," she scowled.

"Oh, come on, please! I want to go inside, please!" he begged.

"The answer is no! If I have to tell y-"

"But you don't understand, I have go in there."

"Fine."

Ron looked as though his birthday had come.

"You can go in and clean the bed-pans on the top half of the room. After that, you can see your friend."

His look changed from utter joy to complete disgust.

"It's alright. I can wa-" he began.

"It's alright? Good, make a start then. Come on, chop, chop." she ushered him into the room and wouldn't hear any of his pleads to wait quietly and patiently outside. He sneaked a quick glimpse of Hermione as he was pushed in the direction of a sink the size of a bathtub."

"Brushes are over there, use water from that tap."

Ron just stood there, a sorrowful look on his face.

She hesitated then smiled, "Oh alright, go and see her then."

"Yes!" Ron rejoiced and rushed over to Hermione's bedside and sat down on a stool beside her.

His face fell when he realised she still wasn't awake.

He sat for a few minutes before sighing.

"Oh, Hermione. I was so upset when I heard the news. I couldn't believe you had been knocked out completely. And just after I left you as well. When you wake up, hopefully you can remember what did this to you. Erm, I wrote something for you as well. Y' know, just a little piece of nothing."

He chuckled to himself as he pulled out a piece of freshly folded parchment.

"Eh-hem," he began.

"Sometimes I can't think of words to say,

But you're always there for me, anyway.

When I'm in need, I'll go to my friend,

But you're so much more than that, I won't pretend." He smiled.

"There's a deeper meaning to life itself,

Many people try to find the key,

But you're the only on in the world,

That I am sure can unlock me.

All those wasted hours and the moments we let,

I jumped around my feelings, that towards you were set.

I can't understand why I feel this way,

But hey,

That's life.

I sit in this room with you on my mind,

How on earth, could I leave you behind?

A short composition, I have for you here,

Although it may not seem, to you, that clear.

It makes sense to me,

I'm sure you'll agree,

I'll always be true," he paused.

"'Coz my heart is for you," he finished softly.

*******************************************************

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^

Lotty

x x x 


	7. Deep sleep and funny dreams

Wow! Thankyou so much for reviewing. You can't believe how suprised I was when all of you wanted me to continue! 

As it says in the summary, this is my first fic, ever!

I now have this warm, happy, smiley feeling whenever I get a review-hehehe ^_^.

Erm, this chapter is just crazy. I was at an amusement park last night so I still wasn't over the rides(ya know the ones that make ya feel like your falling out of an aeroplane) when I wrote it this morning.

You might just have to read the next two chapters before you can understand this one, but the only problem is, I don't have the other two chapters written, so sorry if you have to wait a while.

As I am already aware of, this story is going really slowly, so sorry again. I actually have the sequel planned-can you believe it?.............that's if you people want a sequel...........do you?????..........hello????..........

Well, on with the chapter (sorry it's a short one) and thanx again.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

Lotty ^_^ (krazy_lotty@hotmail.com)

x x x

Chptr 7.

*Hermione's point of view*

As the fog started to clear, Hermione groped around the floor to lift herself up but her hands only came in contact with air and space.

"What on earth.......?"she muttered to herself.

As her view became clearer she gasped at her completely black surroundings.

She felt like she was in space but her body was limp and very heavy.

'Where am I?' she thought.

Suddenly the black flashed to a bright white light.

"What's going on?" she tried to ask out but her lips were too heavy to move. 

'I feel tired,' she thought, but even thinking was becoming too much of an effort.

The white faded to grey and then the darkness devoured her again.

**************************************************************

*Mostly Ron's point of view*

Ron just stared past the white linen sheets to the still figure of Hermione.

Harry had found her unconscious in a passage way, two days ago, on his way to Quidditch practise. He had ran for help to the hospital wing then had called for Ron when Hermione was safe in a warm bed under the supervision of Madame Pomfrey.

"When will she wake up?" Harry broke the silence.

"I don't know dear," answered Madame Pomfrey while briskly changing the sheets on the bed next to them.

"Anytime soon I should think."

As Madame Pomfrey left the room for her office, the two boys sat in an uncomfortable silence. Harry was the first one to break it again

"Ron, what do you think happened to her?"

"I dunno, you found her."

"Yeah." Harry put his head down.

The quiet boys continued to wait until they were startled by the sudden jolt of Hermione in her bed. Then she went back to the state she was - a soundless, deep sleep.

"Could we not just kinda shake her to wake up?" questioned Harry thoughtfully towards the other boy.

"Shake her?!" Ron looked as though Harry was proposing to kiss a three-headed dog and jump off the astronomy tower while he was at it.

"What? It was just a suggestion," he replied sheepishly, "And she has been asleep for over five hours now."

Ron just looked at him.

"OK, I'll take that as a 'no' then," Harry muttered.

"You bet it is."

"Oh, so you heard that did you?"

"Yes, I did actually!"

"Whoa, why are you getting shirty with me?!"

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"I'm worried."

"You think I'm not?!"

"Oh, so you have a heart?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I?"

"Shake her, my-" Ron muttered.

"What, and I supposed you have a better idea!?"

"Well it would be better than shaking her!"

"OH STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!" snapped Hermione.

"Hermione?"

"You're awake!"

"Yes, you'd wake the dead with your stupid quarrel. Even though I can hear you babies arguing, I don't want to see it so please shutup and go away so I can get some sleep!" she finished abruptly and turned her back on the two open-mouthed boys.

"O...............K......................" Ron started, "Er....... Hermione?"

"Go away!

"Hey Ron? Did you say it was a Hogsmeade weekend?"

"I did indeed," replied Ron.

"Should I go get you something then?"

"Yeah."

As they were heading towards the door, they heard a voice call after them.

"Bring me back some fizzing wizzbees!"yelled Hermione.

"Shall I bring her back some joke sweets?" whispered Harry.

"Yep, serves her right for interrupting our argument."

They sniggered quietly to the door where Harry departed.

"See ya!" called Ron a little too loudly.

"SSSSSHHHHHH!!!!!"

"Hermione's definitely back," he smiled.

**************************************************************

PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!

LOTTY ^_^

X X X 


	8. My secret garden (more funny dreams)

The Long Awaited Chptr 8.

As the misty haze cleared, Hermione felt warmth radiate over her body. She was on her side, descended on a bed of lush, prickly, green grass.

"Where on earth am I now......?"

Her mouth dropped right open and she gaped as she took in the beauty of the paradise.

The luxurious sunlight scorched down on her and yet, even as she shielded the light with her hand, it's heat wasn't as extreme as it should have been.

Her Hogwarts robes had somehow been replaced with an unusual white, lace gown that fell short only inches below her knees.

She sat up and took in her surroundings. 

A beautiful collection of rosebushes were to her left, the red and white against the green was so pure to her eyes.

Ahead of her, there were pretty pink flowers, bobbing their dainty little heads in tune with the soft, gentle breeze, which ruffled Hermione's clothes and brushed her face pleasantly.

The sky was a cobalt blue and she breathed the air deeply in.

Oh, the air......so fresh and vibrant.

Hermione, being a curious girl by nature, wanted o find out more about this blissful countryside. She wanted to enjoy the delight of such an amazing place and would have to worry about how she got there later.

As her bare-feet padded along the greenery, past the blossoming apple and cherry trees, she listened intently to the glorious chirruping of the birds and noticed a river rushing in the distance.

Hermione took in the haven and smiled.

"Maybe I've died and gone to heaven," she stated out loud.

To her utter surprize a voice yelled out of the air.

"I'm not!"

It sounded like Ron.

"Ron?" Hermione called out, but instead of a reply heard Harry.

"You are!"

"Harry?" she called out again.

She stood in a stunned awe and listened.

"I'm worried."

The apple trees disappeared.

"You think I'm not worried?!"

So did the cherry trees.

"Oh, so you have a heart?"

The flowers slowly faded one by one;

"Yes, why wouldn't I?"

The daffodils and tulips;

"Shake her my-"

The birds and river;

"What? And I suppose you have a better idea?"

The moss and blossom;

"Well it would be better than shaking her!"

She had had enough. This argument was too loud and every time Ron or Harry said (or yelled) something, her haven vanished and faded away, bit by bit...............

"OH STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!!!!!!"

................................Just darkness....................

"Hermione?"

"You're awake!"

"Yes, you'd wake the dead with your stupid quarrel. Even though I can hear you babies arguing, I don't want to see it so please shutup and go away so I can get some sleep!" she finished abruptly and turned her back on the two open-mouthed boys.

"O...............K......................" Ron started, "Er....... Hermione?"

"Go away!"

She didn't catch the whole conversation but the gist was that Harry was headed off to Hogmeade.

"Bring me back some fizzing wizzbees!" she yelled.

"See ya!" boomed through Hermione's ears.

"SSSSSHHHHHH!!!!!" was the order before drifting into an irritable, dreamless sleep.

......................................................................................................................................................................

******************************************************

Well, not one of my best.......a bit too short, I reckon......whadda you think? I rushed it a bit and the dialogue and describing aren't properly combined, hope you followed it. I also think I overdid it with the adjectives...... ' ~ '

Thankyou very very much for reviewing- it has to be one of the best things in life to know that people enjoy reading what I write.

Well, thankyou!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 

LOTTY ^_^

X X X

p.s. do any of you want a sequel? Please tell me!


End file.
